


Towels

by jack merridontme (luckystrike)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aged up characters, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, silly teenagers making out basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrike/pseuds/jack%20merridontme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Jack gets Bill all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to scout and those anons who wanted a BJ fic; i can’t believe you guys ship it omfg. also warning for 2 major dorks snogging senselessly

"I can’t believe you take so long to get dressed."

Bill lets out an undignified squawk at the voice, whirling round to face the perpetrator. Jack Merridew leans on his doorframe, and for all his words, looks more amused than disappointed.

"I can’t believe you still haven’t learned how to knock," Bill mutters, crossing his arms defensively. Thankfully, he was able to wrap his towel round his waist before Jack oh-so-rudely interrupted. For the umpteenth time.

When it is clear that Jack isn’t going to be leaving any time soon, Bill sighs and clutches the towel self-conciously. _Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time,_ he thinks, heat starting to creep in his cheeks.

"You should probably lock the door, if you’re gonna stay here." Some small, insignificant part of Bill wishes that Jack would leave him and his ~~towel~~ shame alone. A much bigger part of him would’ve wanted Jack to stay with him forever, but Bill would rather die than admit that.

Much to Bill’s disappoint-slash-delight, Jack acquiesces, locking the door with a smirk. “Treating me to a ‘private showing’, now are we?”

Bill’s mouth drops as he realizes that Jack is using his own words against him.

"You–" He steps forward, not exactly sure of what he was going to do. All Bill knows is that Jack Merridew isn’t allowed to look so damn smug. ~~It makes him look sexier than he has any right to be.~~

He’s two feet away from Jack when the moment of truth occurs—his towel falls to the floor in a flourish, as well as any drop of composure he had.

Fuck. “I– Uh. It happened again.” Despite the cool draft that seeps into the room, Bill’s starting to feel warm all over. He wants to do something–cover himself, get the towel, _anything_ –but he could only do so much under Jack’s heated gaze.

"Mmhmm." With an effortless grace, Jack pulls Bill into the bed with him. Though the rest of his body is compliant, Bill quickly turns his face away, too embarrassed to meet Jack’s half-lidded blue eyes.

Besides, Bill’s pretty sure he’s going to spontaneously combust soon, what with his rapidly pounding heart feeling like it’s gonna burst.

"I’m naked. Again." _This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening._

Jack’s breath ghosts over the shell of Bill’s ear as he leans closer, delighting in the way the blond shivers.

"Yes, we’ve established that." His tone is only slightly exasperated, though Bill can’t exactly think much of it–not when Jack’s fingers are suddenly on him, absently tracing light patterns on his leg, and Jack’s mouth descends on the crook of his neck in a way that sends volts of electricity skittering down his spine.

Bill bites hard on his lip when Jack starts sucking on his neck. He’s dizzy, hormones and conflicted feelings clouding his mind. Though Bill hasn’t fully come to terms with the fact that Jack actually likes him ( _him,_ of all people Jack could’ve had wrapped around his thumb like this), the idea causes a frission of giddiness to bubble up inside him. Combined with Jack’s ministrations, it takes nearly all of Bill’s willpower not to melt on the spot.

"You’re thinking," Jack murmurs suddenly, making Bill turn to face him. "Stop thinking, will you?" As if to punctuate this statement, Jack sensually licks his way up from Bill’s abdominals to the already oversensitive spot where Bill’s neck met his jawline, reveling in the whimpers escaping the blond.

"W-whatever you say, J-Jack." Bill knows he sounds out of breath, but he doesn’t really care if Jack keeps on doing that thing with his tongue.

God, Jack isn’t doing much and already, Bill is putty in his (talented) hands. The thought is strangely exhilarating as it is humiliating.

Speaking of humiliating, Bill finds it totally unfair that Jack gets to see him stark naked while _he_ still has his clothes on. Bill’s nimble fingers find their way to the hem of Jack’s shirt, and the redhead chuckles lightly as he helps Bill take it off.

"The pants should go too," Bill says quickly, sitting up slightly to tug them off. Jack shimmies out of his jeans with a small tut and is pleasantly surprised when Bill cups his jaw to give him a fevered kiss.

"I wasn’t even going to say anything," Jack murmurs against Bill’s mouth, hands unapologetically wandering to the latter’s fine arse.

Bill makes a small noise of assent into the kiss, fingers diving into red locks as he nibbles at Jack’s bottom lip.

Honestly, Jack can smirk at him all he wanted; just as long as Bill is the only one who could see him like this, touch him like this.

And _god,_ does it feel good to have Jack climb on top of him, pressing the length of their bodies together to create the delicious friction that they so crave.

Moaning rather loudly, Bill can’t help but arch into Jack’s touch. Jack grinds into him repeatedly, perhaps in hopes of drawing _those sounds_ out of Bill again; he doesn’t disappoint.

"If I knew you were gonna be this way, I would’ve done this sooner," Jack says, pulling away to appraise his handiwork. (Teasing Bill is always a fun pastime for him, but having the blond writhe and moan his name is a whole other level.)

Beneath him, Bill pants shallowly, toned chest heaving and cheeks bright red. His jade eyes are dark and hazy with lust, and Jack fights the urge to suck on his kiss-swollen lips as Bill asks, “Why didn’t you?”

The sudden knock on the door makes Bill jerk slightly, which doesn’t exactly help the… situation in his nether regions.

"That." Jack sighs heavily through his nose as though he expected the, "Hey, Billy! Could you keep it down in there? I’m trying to have a tea party with Ms. Teddy!" that follows after.

They’re both silent as they wait for Suzanna’s footsteps to fade away.

"So," Bill drawls, getting a wee bit uncomfortable with Jack’s lack of movement. Not that he doesn’t like having Jack’s weight on top of him, of course. "Did you come here just to seduce me or…?"

"No, I came all the way here to get you naked and sensually remind you not to be late to choir practice."

"With your mouth?"

Jack raises an eyebrow. “Would you rather I use my fingers?”

"Um. Well."

Jack laughs lightly, obviously getting some sick, twisted pleasure from flustering the poor boy. “Honestly? I figured I owed you for all the times I… burst in.”

It’s Bill’s turn to arch his eyebrow. “You mean all the times you got me hot and bothered?”

"So you admit that I get you hot and bothered?" A familiar, shit-eating smirk weaves across Jack’s lips. "I bet you even drop your towel in front of me on purpose."

Flushing heavily, Bill groans (in a considerably lower tone) and wraps his arms around Jack’s neck to pull the insufferable git closer. “You’re impossible.”

"You love it." Jack doesn’t mind it when Bill curses his name in the inevitable kiss; just as long as Jack’s name was the only one that came out of Bill’s mouth.

 

 

 

 


End file.
